palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Oni R.C.C.
''Oni R.C.C. '' The oni name themselves after the giant goblins of Japanese mythology. They are large humanoids with straight black hair and light red skins. They have over muscled builds, with wide shoulders and relatively narrow waists. Their eyes are large and black, with epicanthic folds. Although bigger and stronger than humans and wolfen, the oni are not supernatural creatures and can be hurt or killed by S.D.C. weapons. They are, however, exceptionally quick and graceful for their bulk. Oni culture seems to be patterned after medieval Japanese civilization (see the Bushi Federation, above). Nobody is sure where the species acquired their knowledge, or why they adopted it as their own. The oldest oni stories refer to the ancient goddess Ameratsu, who guided them to their new home, uncounted millennia ago. Oni historical records claim that the goddess remained among them until less than 1,000 years ago; at which time she taught her people the secrets of technology and left. The debate over whether these stories are mythological accounts or historical fact still continues. Many occultists believe that the goddess did indeed bring the oni to their planet, probably through a dimensional Rift. Despite their mythical origins, the oni civilization is overwhelmingly technological. The race is capable of using magic, but only 0.001% of the population ever learns or practices it, and magic is relegated to legends and myths, with no impact on their daily life. Although they do not know much magic, the oni have a long tradition of martial arts abilities. A select few have developed the power to channel their wills to perform superhuman feats. The best known of these lethal martial artists are the oni ninja, who have developed physical psionic powers that make them the match of both magicians and cyborgs. Oni culture is very concerned with the concept of honor and duty. "Losing face" (shaming oneself or one's family or clan) is a terrible thing. Most oni will die rather than lose face, or commit suicide if they do. Obedience is so deeply ingrained in most oni that orders are obeyed at all costs, even when they are stupid or dangerous. Warriors follow the samurai code of obedience to one's lord, to the death if necessary. This sense of honor and duty has prompted many Oninese warriors to sacrifice their humanity and become cyberai, incredible cyborgs as powerful and feared as the Wolfen Quatoria or the Naruni Repo-Bots (see Rifts Phase World, page 66 and 46 respectively). Since the Bushi Federation joined the CCW, a large number of oni have joined the CAF, where they have distinguished themselves in combat and espionage. The other side of the Oni's code of honor is a strong sense of racial superiority. They consider themselves to be above all other species of the Three Galaxies. Humans, wolfen, Noro and similar species are considered to be worthy allies, but not quite as "civilized" or honorable as the oni. As a result, many Oninese businessmen and criminals feel free to lie, cheat and steal from non-oni races. The majority of the population, however, continues to deal honorably with all races, provided that their good will is reciprocated. Besides their martial spirit, these people are best known for their mega-corporations (zaibatsu), which approach business with the same single-minded dedication their warriors reserve for combat. The most famous oni-run zaibatsu is Bushido Industries, which controls over a dozen corporations dealing with metallurgy, advanced computers, computer circuitry, starships, and weapon systems. Bushido Industries is well on its way to becoming a major player in the weapons business, which has led to friction with other CCW corporations and, more importantly, Naruni Enterprises. Bushido Industries is not above using "corporate ninja" in espionage, sabotage and even murder against their business rivals. Since Naruni Enterprises is also famous for its use of underhanded tactics, it is believed that a secret war between the two corporations is brewing and may explode at any time. A rumor that Bushido Industries is exploring the possibility of doing business with other dimensions (through Phase World) may be the spark that ignites the war. Alignment: Any, but usually principled or aberrant. Very few (20%) are anarchist, miscreant or diabolic. Aberrant oni usually feel little or no obligation to respect the lives, property and rights of non-oni, unless they have proved themselves worthy of consideration. Attributes: I.Q. 3D6. M.E. 3D6. M.A. 3D6, P.S. 4D6+10, P.P. 3D6+ 10, P.E. 4D6+10, P.B. 3D4, Spd. 4D6 Size: 7 to 9 feet (2.1 to 2.7 m) tall. Weight: 300-450 lb.(136 to 204 kg) M.D.C.: By body armor or bionics only. S.D.C./Hit Points: 3D6x10 S.D.C. in addition to O.C.C. and skill bonuses. Hit points: P.E. x3 plus 2D6 hit points per level of experience. Horror Factor: None most of the time, 8 for people seeing them for the first time or when facing oni ninja or Cyberai. P.P.E.: 3D6 unless a magic O.C.C. Average Life Span: 200 years with modern medical facilities available; 100 years normally. Natural Abilities: Developed sense of smell (twice as sharp as a human's), acute hearing, and nightvision 200 feet (61 m). Experience Level: NPCs can range from 1st to 15th level; aver- age is I D4+2. Psionics: Most oni are not powerful psionics, but can be minor or major psionics, just like humans. A sizable percentage, however (5%) have the potential to channel their psionic power into superhuman abilities, usually through the study of the martial arts. See the Oni Ninja, below, or Ninjas and Superspies or Mystic China for ideas on martial arts super abilities, and the Rifts Conversion Book One for ways to convert martial arts powers to the Rifts universe. Magic: Only if a magic O.C.C.; less than 1 in 10,000 Oni practices magic, including priests. Hand to Hand Combat: Typically expert or martial arts. Damage: Punch does 2D6 S.D.C. plus P.S. bonus, kick inflicts 2D8 plus P.S. bonus. A power punch or leap kick can inflict 1 M.D. point but counts as two melee attacks. R.C.C. Bonuses: +1 on initiative (acute hearing), +1 to strike, parry and dodge, +2 to roll with impact and to pull punch. All these are in addition to skill or attribute bonuses. Vulnerabilities/Penalties: The oni homeworld is slightly colder than the galactic average; in temperatures above 80 degrees Fahrenheit, the oni are uncomfortable (lose all R.C.C. combat bonuses and one melee attack/action). 0.C.C.s: Any CCW O.C.C. (CAF fleet officer, trooper, or scientist, TVIA inspector, etc.), as well as cyberai and oni ninja (both described below). A small percentage become spacers, runners, mercenaries and other independent operators. An even smaller percentage (0.001%) practice magic: of those, they are usually divided between priests of Ameratsu (30%; see Rifts Conversion Book Two: Pantheons of the Megaverse for the priest O.C.C.); ley line walkers (20%); mystics ( I 5%); temporal wizards and warriors (20%); and all others (15%). Alliances and Allies: Both the wolfen and the seljuk races have acquired a great deal of respect for the solemn, dedicated oni. Friendships between the three races are fairly common. Some humans, particularly those of Japanese ancestry, are also fascinated by these beings and wish to learn more about their origins. Weapons and Equipment: Varies with O.C.C. Very likely to prefer Oninese equipment and weapons over all other brands; rarely use Naruni items for any reason. Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Races